A Little Fall of Rain
by TheatreGeek12
Summary: Inspired by the song of the same title from Lés Misérables. Oneshot. What would happen if the Avatar fell?


It was the final showdown. Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami had trained their way up to this moment. Korra had finally mastered airbending. Asami had grown stronger and better with hand to hand combat. Bolin and Mako learned new and more powerful bending techniques outside of the arena. Things were looking up for this quirky yet tightly bound group of teenagers.

But Amon was smarter than that. Amon knew the city like the back of his hand, and everything that went on within it. And in the past few months, as Korra was growing stronger and stronger at airbending, Amon was slowly creeping and spreading his forces over the city.

Pro Bending no longer existed. Besides Korra, Mako and Bolin, there weren't any players left with bending. The city was in a panic due to the epidemic the loss of bending had become.

Korra and Lin had gathered the remaining benders in the city to form a special force, a defensive force, because the city was at it's worse. The force consisted of several different benders at different skill levels, untrained or professional. They had trained up until this day, the day they were ready to strike.

The streets were empty, the sky was a blood red full of smoke. The army of benders marched to the center of Republic City, waiting for any sign of Equalists. Not a single sound was made, the air was still.

And then, a gust of wind.

Korra, who stood at the head of the force, glanced around, in her fighting stance. Yet she saw no one. But she wasn't fooled.

She kept a close eye on the city. Several minutes of silence, cold, frightening peace passed.

As the minutes went by, Korra tried to keep her focus. But she couldn't help but steal a quick glance at her three best friends.

She looked at the kind-hearted, always positive Bolin. Bolin had once had feelings for her she didn't return, but now they had become best friends. She had never felt such a friendship like the one she had with Bolin, who enjoyed Korra for who she was.

She stared at the beautiful and sly Asami. When Korra first saw Asami, she didn't like her one bit. As much as it pained her to admit it, she was jealous. She had also taken Asami for-granted, as a girly-girl. But lately, Korra had grown a bond with Asami, one only two girls could have. Asami was her sister.

And Mako...

Mako was a major jerk, a complete idiot, and a embecile when it came to how to deal with girls. He was also a heartbreaker, and had crushed Korra's heart into a million different pieces, every single day.

But beneath it all, she truly loved him, whether her loved was requited or not.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a powerful zap. She turned around. It had comme from behind. There she saw one of her benders, a waterbender, to be precise, lying dead on the ground, wisps of smoke coming from their body. An Equalist stood infront, his glove electrified and ready.

Korra, with the help of her other benders, took this single Equalist down easily. She sent a powerful blast of fire to his chest, and soon, he fell to the ground, dead.

For a moment or two, no one spoke. They looked at the dead body of the waterbender, trying to fathom what could have caused his death.

"The lightning..."

"I'm not so sure." Lin said. "When I was hit with the gloves, the lightning merely knocked me out, never killed me."

"They must have improved them some how..." Mako whispered.

Asami's eyes filled with horror and sorrow.

"Dad..."

"But I thought they wanted to only take our bending away, not to kill us!" Bolin said, confused.

"They have done so with all the other benders in the city. They want to kill the resistant, the ones who refuse to be taken down, such as ourselves." Lin stated.

The army of benders huddled closely, defense ready at every corner.

Suddenly, two more zaps. A pair of earthbenders collapsed to the ground, lifeless.

Korra glanced around. She saw the shadowy figures of more Equalists appearing out of every corner and crack.

She felt fear pierce her body. She attempted to shake off her horror and readied herself for battle.

"Attack!"

It was a horrific, courageous and distorted blur. Benders had swiped different elements at the Equalists, at the same time trying to dodge the fatal blow the lightning glove would bring.

Bolin took on a slender, female Equalist. She smirked at him, and tried to kill him while he was off guard and take his life from behind. But Bolin was smart. As the girl attempted to zap him with the blue and deadly strings of fire, he encased himself in the earth and disappeared underground. He reappeared behind her, and struck her down. The girl collasped to the ground.

Asami was battling two tall, brooding Equalists. With her size, it was questionable whether she would survive this fight or not. One charged at her, lightning flashing and flickering on their glove. Another charged at her from behind. Asami slid out of the way and let the two brutes collide into each other and end their own lives.

Mako was fighting a Equalist of around the same size as himself. This Equalist seemed more interested in knocking out Mako first with a punch rather than heading in for the kill right away. With blades of fire in his palms, Mako swiftly dodged and blocked each attack made by the Equalist. Soon, the Equalist lost patience, and charged at Mako with full power. Mako allowed the man to electrocute him, only to redirect the zap at the Equalist using his lightning bending.

Korra was knocking out Equalists on every corner. She figured she would be getting special attention from the Equalists. But she wasn't so focused on battling them. She was searching the chaotic city for some sign of Amon. Was he hiding in cowardice? Or just waiting for the right moment to strike?

With her earthbending, Korra sensed an Equalist sneaking up behind her. She threw a slide of earth behind her to knock the Equalist off his feet.

As she threw blasts of fire and earth, with some occasional airbending, she moved closer to her friends.

"I don't see any sign of Amon." Korra said quickly, before kicking a blast of fire towards an Equalist.

Asami ducked under a shocking punch. "Where are the Equalists coming from? Try and make that out." She said, before finishing off the Equalist she was fighting.

Korra gazed around the city cautiously. The Equalists were coming in all directions, really. However, she did see quite a few shadows coming from a certain building.

When Korra turned back to her friends, they looked a bit tired and had finished off many Equalists. Several bodies lay dead on the ground.

"I think I see their location." Korra told her friends. "From the top of that building."

Korra and her friends made toward that building. As she dashed to the building, Korra looked around the city.

Many benders were succeeding in their battles against the Equalists, however, many had also failed. She saw several benders lying on the ground, lifeless.

Korra attempted to shake the feeling of fear and pity that overcame her as she entered the building, along with Mako, Bolin, and Asami.

Strangely enough, the first floor of the building was deserted. The group made their way up the floors, with no sight of Equalists, up until they got to the roof.

As Korra walked up the stairs to the rooftop, she braced herself for the fight of her life.

However, when the group arrived at the top, there was nothing.

Absolute silence.

Korra was frustrated with the game Amon appeared to be playing. He made his attacks so lethal and surprising.

Then suddenly, two Equalists appeared out of what seemed to be nowhere. The group immeadiately assumed their fighting stances. Mako and Korra grouped up, as did Bolin and Asami.

Mako and Korra worked together, with powerful fire bending to attempt to bring the Equalist they were fighting down. And it seemed they were succeeding.

Asami worked evasively as Bolin tried to distract the Equalist. When distracted, Asami would throw powerful blows at the Equalists.

Both groups seemed to be winning.

Until a clever move by the Equalist Asami and Bolin were battling changed everything.

The Equalist decided to change his attention to the other group of Mako and Korra. He dashed behind Mako, his glove electrified and ready to kill.

Throughout the blasts of fire, Korra saw the impending danger towards Mako.

"Mako! Look out!" Korra said in fear. She drew her attention from the Equalist she was battling to warn Mako.

Luckily, Mako had heard her warning in time, and quickly turned around in time to defend himself.

But with Korra focused on Mako's safety, the other Equalist had time to retaliate with an attack.

On Korra.

Korra's expression of relief turned into one of agony as she felt as if her body were on fire. She then collapsed to the floor.

She had been electrified.

Mako's eyes widened in fear and anger as he witnessed what had happened. He fought with all his might to end the life of the Equalist he was battling.

Bolin and Asami attempted to kill the other Equalist, but he had already been gone as soon as Korra collapsed.

As soon as the Equalist Mako had been fighting had been killed, Mako immeadiately ran towards Korra, along with Bolin and Asami.

Mako was trembling. Bolin was pale and white. Asami looked absolutely horrified.

Korra opened her eyes a bit. She wasn't quite dead.

Mako took her in his arms.

"Go get help." He instructed to Bolin and Asami, with fear in his eyes. The two dashed down the stairs, tears threatening to fall out of their eyes. He looked back to Korra.

"Mako, it hurts."

"I know Korra, I know. But don't worry, you'll be okay. You will."

"Mako..."

His grip tightened a bit on her as he looked away to regain his emotional control. He looked back at her.

"You will be okay. You WILL." Mako commanded, as if he could control her life.

Korra smiled weakly at Mako.

"I am okay. I'm okay as long as you're here."

She gave a cough. Her situation was growing worse by the minute.

Mako could not bear to look at her. This girl, who had once been so tough, so strong, had now looked like a wilting flower. It pained him to see her like this, to see her so weak.

"You'll be okay, Korra, you'll always be okay." He said, his voice unsteady.

"I'll be okay. The pain will soon go away."

Mako's eyes widened as he realized what she had meant.

"You're going to survive."

"Mako..."

Mako couldn't control it anymore. He let the tears freely flow down his face.

"You're going to live, Korra, you will live. Do you understand?" He made out through his tears. His shoulders began to shake.

Korra felt more pain than what the Equalist had caused her as she watched the usually stony-faced, cold-hearted boy fall apart and break right in front of her. It hurt her to see him in such a state.

He was broken.

She looked at his eyes, so red and full of grief.

He stared right back into hers.

"Mako..."

She smiled weakly at him one last time. And, with the last bit of her strength, she pulled her head up to his and kissed him.

Mako held her head in his hand, and kissed her with passion. But soon, he felt her body go limp.

He gently rested her head down on his lap.

Mako swore he could he the cheers and cries of the Equalists throughout the city. He took one last glance at the lifeless girl below him.

"The Avatar has fallen."


End file.
